duolingofandomcom-20200223-history
Czech Skill:Loc/Topics
Loc/Topics is the '35'th skill (assuming read left to right) of the Czech language tree. This skill introduces the locative case and its usage with prepositions. Grammar Notes None provided. Lessons Lesson 1 Mainly the preposition "o" (about) with various nouns in the locative case and related possessive pronouns. *''o něm'' = about him *''o té knize'' = about the book *''o tvé babičce'' = about your grandmother *''o její babičce a tvém dědečkovi'' = about her grandmother and your grandfather *''o svém dědečkovi'' = about my/his/her grandfather (svém refers to the subject of the sentence) *''o své babičce'' = about my/his/her grandmother *''o které knize'' = about which book Lesson 2 *''devět takových míst'' = nine such places (takových is locative case of takový) *''o svém muži'' = about her husband *''ta místa'' = that place *''o své ženě'' = about his wife *''to místo?'' = that place *''o vašem muži'' = about your husband *''o vašem dítěti'' = about your child *''o tobě nebo o mně?'' = about your or about me? *''o mojí ženě'' = about my wife *''o ženě, jejím muži a jejich dítěti'' = about a woman, her husband and their child *''o tobě'' = about you Lesson 3 *''v těch knihách'' = in the books (plural locative) *''o mužích'' = about men (plural locative) *''o ženách'' = about women (plural locative) *''na těch mužích'' = in those men (plural locative) *''o Matějovi'' = about Matej (proper noun, locative) *''o svých babičkách'' = about their grandmothers (plural locative) *''o svých dědečcích.'' = about their grandfathers (plural locative) *''o svých babičkách a dědečcích'' = about their grandmothers and grandfathers (plural locative) *''o knihách'' = about books (plural locative) *''o našich babičkách'' = about our grandmothers *''na mužích'' = about men (plural locative) *''o dětech.'' = about children (plural locative) Lesson 4 *''V tomto časopise'' = in this magazine (singular locative) *''leží na tamhletom stole'' = on that table over there (singular locative) *''v jejím dopise'' = in her letter (singular locative) *''o tomhle městě'' = about that town (singular locative) *''v takovém bytě'' = in such an apartment (singular locative) *''v takovémto bytě'' = in an apartment like this one (singular locative) *''v takovémhle bytě '' = in an apartment like this (singular locative) *''o tamhletom muži'' = about that man over there (singular locative) *''v časopise pro děvčata'' = in a magazine for girls (singular locative) *''v takovémhle klobouku'' = in a hat like this (singular locative) Lesson 5 *''o jejich psovi'' = about their dog (singular locative) *''na cestě'' = on the way (singular locative) *''o tom ptákovi'' = about that bird (singluar locative) *''na Františkovi'' = about Frantisek, on Frantisek, up to Frantisel (proper noun locative) *''při cestě domů'' = on the way home (singular locative) *''na svém oslovi'' = on my donkey (singular locative) *''při jídle'' = during a meal (singular locative) *''v této láhvi'' = in that bottle (singular locative) *''při obědě'' = during lunch, at lunch (singular locative) *''při láhvi vína'' = over a bottle of wine (singular locative) *''v tom domě při cestě.'' = in that house by the road (singular locative) Lesson 6 *''po obědě '' = after lunch (singular locative) *''o Kateřině?'' = about Katerina (proper noun locative) *''o kom'' = about whom (singular locative) *''po pláži'' = along the beach (singular locative) *''o její matce'' = about her mother (singular locative) *''na čem'' = on what (singular locative) *''o jejím otci'' = about her father (singular locative) *''po otci nebo po matce'' = after his father or after his mother (who does he resemble, locative) Lesson 7 *''v našem žrádle pro psy'' = in our dog food (singular locative) *''po těch pivech'' = after those beers (plural locative) *''o tom autě'' = about that car (singular locative) *''v neděli'' = on Sunday (singular locative) *''v divadle'' = at the theatre (singular locative) *''ve vajíčkách'' = in eggs (plural locative) *''o těch slovech'' = about those words (plural locative) *''o autech'' = about cars (plural locative) *''v těchto jídlech '' = in those meals (plural locative) *''v oku'' = in my/his/her/the eye (singular locative) *''v tom jablku'' = in that apple (singular locative) *''na tom vajíčku'' = on that egg (singular locative) *''v pivu'' = in my/his/her/the beer (singular locative) *''o mase'' = about meat (singular locative) *''o divadlech'' = about theatres (plural locative) *''v mléku'' = in my/his/her/the milk (singular locative) *''v jablkách'' = in apples (plural locative) *''v tom mýdle'' = in that soap (singular locative) *''v tom slovu'' = in that word (singular locative) Lesson 8 Note that adjectives decline to match the case and number of the nouns they modify *''o kterém jménu'' = about which name (singular locative) *''o horkých nocích a studených ránech'' = about hot nights and cold mornings (plural locative) *''ve velkém městě'' = in a big city (singular locative) *''hodně zajímavých věcí o prasatech'' = many interesting things about pigs (plural locative) *''při svém děvčeti'' = by his/her girl (singular locative) *''o červených vínech'' = about red wines (plural locative) *''v oknech'' = in the windows (plural locative) *''na kuřatech'' = on the chicks (plural locative) *''v růžovém klobouku'' = in a pink hat (singular locative) *''o víně.'' = about wine (singular locative) *''ve starém domě.'' = in an old house (singular locative) *''o děvčatech'' = about girls (plural locative) *''v tamtom okně'' = in that window (singular locative) *''o tomto ránu'' = about this morning (singular locative) *''o praseti a kuřeti'' = about a pig and a chick (singular locative) *''po tom ránu '' = after that morning (singular locative) References